On The Road
by Mirsha
Summary: They walked to the train station in companionable silence, both acutely aware – although neither could say why – that things would never be quite the same again. Emerald City One-Shot, Gelphie with brief mentions of Fiyero.


A/N - This is an idea I got in my head that just wouldn't leave. I think at some point, most people write about Elphie and Glinda's trip to The Emerald City so I guess it was bound to surface eventually. It's predominantly a Glinda centric piece (although it does look at Elphaba's POV too) and the bits in italics are directed at her. I enjoy reading feedback on my work so if you read it please review. I hope you enjoy it...

Dsiclaimer - Not mine. Sigh.

* * *

'Do you know what I'd like to know, Miss Elphaba?' Glinda didn't allow her roommate the chance to respond before she continued herself. 'Exactly what it was you were insinuating with your earlier comment.'

'And which comment would that be, _Miss_ Glinda?'

'You said,' Glinda replied, pointing an accusing finger at Elphie, 'that tonight we had no time to waste on sex.'

'What of it?'

'Well, was that to say you think having sex with me would be a waste of time?' she asked bluntly; rather too bluntly for Glinda, 'or simply that you think having sex with me _tonight _would be a waste of time?'

An unusual air of quiet fell over the room and, for a moment Glinda thought she might just have done the impossible and silenced Elphaba; of course she was wrong.

'I wasn't actually referring to you,' she stated calmly, seemingly unbothered by Glinda's sudden lack of tact.

'But you said...'

'I know what I said Glinda, but as hard as this might be for you to believe, not everything I say has direct reference to you. I was actually referring to the insignificance of sex in general; namely tonight.'

Glinda's eyebrows knitted together in thought, but she had the distinct feeling that Elphie words would have made more sense had she not had quite so much to drink in the Peach and Kidneys. Still, she listened intently as Elphaba went on, as determined as ever to make her point.

'What I'm trying to say is that there are more pressing matters at hand; going to The Emerald City for one.'

She was serious now, speaking of their impending visit as though it were really going to happen (and it couldn't happen; they couldn't decide to go to The Emerald City just like that...could they?). Glinda tried to ignore this thought, just as she ignored the way Elphie was rifling through her drawers, throwing random items of clothing into their travel bags. She quickly changed the subject.

'I'm actually surprised you didn't want to go to the philosophy club,' she said, and she perched on the edge of Elphie's bed with an air of childish defiance. 'Especially after Fiyero asked you.'

That did it. Elphaba's head snapped around in an instant, her eyes fixing themselves upon Glinda; wide and questioning.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'He likes you,' Glinda said, and Elphaba raised an eyebrow. 'Oh come on Elphie, surely you've seen the way he looks at you; he's smitten.' She paused, and then with a mischievous grin added, 'And I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't feel the same.'

Elphie's jaw dropped, but her gaze never faltered, and for an awkward second Glinda wasn't sure if she was going to slap her, or burst into tears; and then 'You speak like an idiot when you've had a drink Glinda. Honestly, anyone would think you were jealous.'

'Jealous of you,' she scoffed, and stood up again, 'why would I be? I'm not interested in Fiyero; even if he is a prince.'

'I never said that you were interested in Fiyero.' Elphie took a step towards Glinda, smirking playfully as the smaller girl squared up to her. 'Did I?'

'Then what did you mean?'

Glinda watched intently as Elphaba leant forward, stopping only when she was so close to her that their lips were almost brushing.

'Why don't _you_ tell _me_?'

***

_You are lost. Her lips capture yours and she kisses you, slowly, tentatively at first, and you are lost. The kiss deepens, driven by the passion you have forced yourself to deny for too long. It is frantic now, and you are lost. _

_You cannot remember what came before this, and you do not know what comes next, but everything you want, everything you __need__ is there in front of you. _

_You pull her towards you, your fingers entangled in her long, silky hair. You want her to be so close that she becomes a part of you; it already feels like she is. _

_You kiss her like you never want to stop, and you are lost. Lost in the moment; lost to her; lost, but gloriously so. You hope that you will never be found again. _

_***_

Though much of the world seemed hazy to Glinda, in her tipsy state, there was one thing that seemed a great deal clearer than usual; the feelings she had battled with for so long were finally beginning to make sense, and as frightening as they were, they made her giddy with pleasure.

And what was more, maybe, just maybe, they were reciprocated.

***

It was a cold night. Threatening clouds shadowed the evening's stars, and cast an eerie darkness over Shiz. As Glinda and Elphie fled Crage Hall, arm in arm, neither one of them dared to look back at all they were leaving behind. A strange feeling hung in the air; a sense of finality that seemed to predict the things to come, but although both Elphaba and Glinda felt it, neither of them chose to acknowledge it. Instead they walked to the train station in companionable silence, both acutely aware – although neither could say why – that things would never be quite the same again.

Once they had boarded their train, Elphie thought only briefly of Fiyero. For some unknown reason Glinda's words played on her mind, and she couldn't help but wonder if what she had said was true. But then what did it matter? Even if he liked her, it could never happen. He had responsibilities back in the Vinkus; a wife and a title just waiting to be claimed. There were many things, it seemed, that waited for Fiyero, but Elphie told herself she would never be one of them. Even if he liked her, even if _she_ liked _him_, it could never happen.

Had Elphaba known exactly what _was_ to happen in the future, she might have dwelled on it a moment longer; as it was she pushed all thoughts of Fiyero to the back of her mind. She was with Glinda now, and it was Glinda whom she must focus on. Beautiful, intelligent Glinda; dressed up to the nines in all her finery; mourning Ama Clutch and yet somehow emerging from her grief changed, and more perfect than even she would realise; perfect in a different way now.

Once they were seated, Glinda slipped a delicate hand into Elphie's, entwining their fingers so tightly it seemed like she might never let go (Given half the chance she would've clung to her forever, given the opportunity...).

'Elphie,' she said in a soft voice, 'I'm scared.'

She glanced up at Elphaba, looking to her for the reassurance she so desperately craved, and was met with a gentle smile.

Years later she would realise Elphie had probably felt as frightened as she did, but if that were true, she never once showed it then.

Instead she offered Glinda all the comfort she needed.

'There's no need to be,' she told her, and she squeezed her hand as though the gesture might somehow make her words come true. 'Everything will be fine, my sweet.'

***

_When she holds your hand, the world is a different place. Your fear slowly dissipates and you feel safe, protected. You're strong enough to tackle any danger that may face you. Nothing can stand in your way now. _

_When she is beside you; when her soft skin is touching your own; when you can watch her in wonder, and amazement (how can she be so brave, so strong, so wise?); you are invincible. _

_You never stop to ask yourself what will happen when she is gone. _

***

The first thing Elphaba noticed about the room was how small it was. The second thing she noticed was how that was the least of her worries. Whilst travelling through Quadling Country with her family she had stayed in some rough places, but even she hadn't expected this.

There was a bed, and beside it a small set of drawers; its white paint chipped, and flaking away; the shavings dropping like snowflakes on the dark, stone floor. On the far wall was a small window that was wedged open, despite the cold (it's broken, Elphie was told, as though that were explanation enough); the hinges rattled in the harsh wind, and the sound alone was enough to unnerve Elphie.

Oz only knew what Glinda would have to say!

A pang of guilt shot through Elphaba's body, catching her off guard, and she heard a nagging voice in her head ask, _how could you have brought her to a place like this?_ It was true that Elphie had always tried to open Glinda's eyes to the world, but was this really something she needed to see?

Still, she was forced to tell the innkeeper they would take it (just for the night, mind) as it was too late to find anywhere else to stay.

'I'm sorry,' she said as she ushered Glinda into the room. 'This will have to do. There was nowhere else...'

She trailed off, and waited for the inevitable moans about the size, and the dirt, and the lack of anything remotely..._Glinda. _But they never , Glinda simply looked at the single bed that was placed awkwardly in the centre of the room, and asked, 'Can we sleep now?'

***

The majority of the following day was spent travelling; squashed together in a tiny carriage; staring out of the windows with expectant eyes, and wondering what would happen when they finally arrived in The Emerald City.

Elphie, who had stayed awake the previous night as though keeping watch, slept for most of the journey. With her head resting against Glinda's shoulder, she allowed herself to rest; breathing in the sweet scent of her friends perfume as she drifted off, blissfully content; if only for a moment.

It was during this time that Glinda allowed herself to think about their trip, and everything it signified. Once the enormity of the situation had hit her, she thought things might become a little more clear, but it seemed the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to puzzle her.

For all her feigned confidence, the fact that she was hardly the ideal travelling companion was not one that had eluded her. Glinda was not the kind of person who would usually choose to skip school, or disappear without telling anyone where she was going. Nor was she someone used to travelling, or residing in backstreet inns that even the proprietors themselves seemed ashamed to occupy.

But Elphaba had cast this knowledge aside, and chosen to take her to The Emerald City as though it was the obvious thing to do. She hadn't asked Boq, who was almost as familiar with Dr. Dillamonds work as she was, and was sure to be of more use than Glinda; or even Nessarose, who spent most of her time at Elphaba's side when they were at Shiz. No, it had been Glinda that she had asked; Glinda who would've happily scaled the gates of hell, as she had scaled the walls of Crage Hall had Elphie only asked her to do so.

And that knowledge made her smile, and question, and swoon all at once; much like Elphaba herself. But it did not stop her wondering _why_.

Later, when they stopped for the night, and found themselves huddled together in yet another single bed; trying desperately to fend off the cold with little help from the torn blanket they had been provided with, Glinda allowed her curiosity to get the better of her.

'Why did you bring me here?' she asked.

The moment the words left her mouth she regretted them, but before she could retract her question, Elphaba answered, 'because I couldn't bear to leave you.'

Her honesty surprised Glinda in the most pleasant of ways, and she felt her heart begin to race, 'why ever not?'

'Something's not right at Shiz. It's obvious Morrible's up to something, and I didn't want you to have to face that alone.' But they both knew that wasn't the only reason she had been unable to leave Glinda behind. 'Besides, I _wanted_ you to come with me,' she added softly, 'I would've missed you too much otherwise. Isn't that reason enough?'

And it was enough; enough for Glinda to know there was something she must do; enough to allow her the courage to actually do it, after so many months of longing to. Yes, it was definitely enough; _more_ than enough.

***

_You had always imagined it would be perfect, but this is so much more than that. Every kiss, every touch, every new sensation fills you with something indescribable. You feel as though you're floating. Flying high above the cruel world you have so recently come to know, to a better place, where no-one will be able to touch you – no-one but her. _

_You didn't think it would be__ quite__ like this, hardly dared to imagine it could really happen at all, but the cold reality of your surroundings somehow make it all the more real. You realise as those perfect emerald hands roam your body, claiming every part of you as you have so often wished they would that you feel more alive now than you ever have...or ever will (but you don't know that yet; thank Oz, you don't know that yet). _

_As you fall back against the hard mattress of the bed, bodies entangled and lips already yearning to find each other again, you know that you love her more than anyone, or anything; and you know that will never change. _

_How you hope this will last forever. _

_How you will spend the rest of your life wishing that it could. _

_***_


End file.
